Who Am I?
by Omnuscraft
Summary: A small boy begins a journey to become something more, only to be turned into the very thing he hated and sought to destroy. His journey becomes something so much more different as he seeks to answer something one would think to be such a simple question: Who Am I?
1. Chapter 1: Who I was

Chapter one: Who I was.

Who are you? If you are asked that question and simply give your name, you are missing the point of the question. Who you are is much more than your name, or a title, or a description, it is the most personal of questions a person can ask another sentient creature. You might think you know who you are, but in your most private of moments, think about that question. Who are you? Are you simply a baker, or a carpenter, or a poor farm boy? Statistically speaking, it is likely you are something as mundane as this, with no real ambition to ascend to do something more. I thought I knew who I was until a chance meeting on the streets of my home changed everything.

I struggled to remember many of the things from my life, but they came in waves the more I thought. The more that came back to me; I wasn't sure what I felt. Anger? Saddness? Emotions became so much harder, besides apathy. I simply wanted to close my eyes and rest, given the circumstances. My apologies, I seem to have digressed past the point of my story. Where was I? Oh, yes, right.

It was just the very beginning of summer. I remember because the cherry trees were just beginning to bear their fruit, and it would soon become time to harvest them. The smell of the pies would waft through the streets of the town, and the little children would beg and plead the missus of the houses for a little sliver of pie. Beg your pardon, my home town? Oh, yes, it was a little hamlet called Hearthglen. It was a quaint little town, complete with everything we'd need to survive on our own, just on the northern border of Lordaeron and the ocean. We were not in the lap of luxury like the people of Statholme or the Capital City, but we managed.

My family lived just outside the town, at a small plot of land we called home. We survived by trading goods we had on hand; food, chicken eggs, cow milk, things you'd normally find on a farm, in exchange for goods or services we needed to survive during the harsh winters. It was a simple existence, but most would have preferred it that way. I worked the fields and did whatever it was my mother and father told me needed to be done. It was particularly warm that fateful day; I was in the loft of the barn we had erected several months ago. It was my favorite spot to relax and rest.

"Mathew," came mother's voice from the house. "Mathew, come here!"

I was up quickly and climbing down the ladder and rushing out the barn. She was standing on the porch, drying her hands on that dirty apron she always wore. Ah, mother. She was beautiful, with curly auburn hair, that she kept short. She was a small, mousy woman, very plain, but I thought she was beautiful, as did father. I went up to her like the dutiful little boy I was to see if I was in trouble or if there were errands that needed to be ran.

For a moment, she rifled around inside of her dress and offered me a small satchel. The way it jingled, I knew it was coin, what little we had left from the previous year's harvest, and probably of some of what mother called her rainy day fund. "Mathew, your father is busy catching dinner. I need you to run into town and buy some things for dinner. This year's harvest won't be ready for another couple of months, so run along now, and be home in time for dinner."

"Yes, mama." I dutifully replied and took the little satchel. Now, most boys would have run into town and spent the coin on sweet rolls or candy or whatever other sweets he could get his hands on. I listened carefully to what mother required, and I would return with just that. With all of the energy of a ten year old boy, I scampered off towards the town, clutching the small satchel. It was just about late afternoon, and the town was busying itself in one way or another, and I spotted the vendor and his cart of fruits and vegetables, spotting my destination near the center of town. What I did not spot was the group of school children running an intercept course.

I was no brick house, just a small farm boy who ate little, and wanted for less. These boys were practically the size of small castles. I was sent sprawling into the dirt with a yelp as they surrounded me. I held onto the bag of coin from mother for dear life as I laid in the mud, my white shirt and blue shorts becoming stained something fierce, and I could see the muddy water beneath me sink into my plain work boots and made my socks squishy and felt that altogether unpleasant feeling settle in.

"What do you got there, stupid?" Said what I assumed was their ring leader. A tall burly boy, who was a head taller than the rest of his little gang. I tried to scramble away to be able to escape and return home, or alert the guards to my plight, not that the situation of a ten year old farm boy was something they regularly involved themselves in.

"I-I'm just running e-errands." I squeaked pathetically. They laughed uproariously at my reply, clearly being far too embroiled in my torture to be worried for my tardiness with mother. Beg your pardon? Oh, why did they call me stupid? Oh, that. Yes, well, schooling was not something that was easy to come by in that town. There was a tuition that needed to be paid, and my parents simply did not have the coin required for it, and I was needed at the farm. As such, I was not permitted to attend school. I could not read nor write, or do much in the way of academia. They knew this, as this was not the first time I'd run into these boys, and it would not be the last. I was the stupid farm boy who couldn't count coin or read signs. I simply found my way with landmarks and mother and father always counted out the exact number of coins for my purchase.

"Whaddya got there?" said the leader reaching for my satchel of coin. It was then that my fight or flight response finally kicked in and it had chosen flight for me to escape, but they would not be having any of it. I was grabbed by one and shoved back into the mud. I'm not sure how many times I was punched, but I could feel my body and head rocking with pain as they had their way with me, tossing me about and shoving my face into the mud. They jerked and pulled at the satchel I clutched for dear life, but it would not be my fate to hold onto it as it left my grasp and I cried out, pleading for them to return my stolen property, but they would not be having it. I tried to fight back, but they were bigger and my form constantly met with a sudden impact from the muddy ground.

"He's loaded! How much will this buy us?" Shouted one of the children in victory as they counted my coin, and began to talk about how many sweets they would purchase with their ill gotten gains. It was then I found my voice and tried to stand. I found my feet and I clasped my hands in front of myself, stretching my arms.

"P-please." I spoke through a broken lip and a bruised face. "I n-need that for d-dinner! My mama sent me with it."

This caused them to laugh harder, the leader tossing my satchel from hand to hand as he approached. "Your mama gave you this? Tell your mama thanks for us."

"N-no! You c-can't take it! It's not yours!" I begged and pleaded with them, as tears peeked under my eyelids. "Please, I'll g-go home with less f-food and I'll buy you all a s-sweet!"

A fist came in contact with my mouth, teeth leaving my jaw as I was sent to the mud once more. They were ruthless in their assault and I sobbed openly now, knowing they would not be returning the stolen money as they began to walk away with it, going for the bakery and the general story to buy their sweets with my money. That was my money. And they were going to use it to be glorified sugar. I shouted in anger as I stood up and headed into town, tripping over my own two feet as I headed towards the only place I knew to go for help; the barracks to alert the guard. Foolish I know, but they would be my only hope in returning my stolen money to me.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Action

Chapter 2: Action

I know what you are thinking. The guards would not waste their time with a group of bullies who were involved in a case of theft from a farm boy, and you would be correct. I had gone to the barracks and the guards simply stared at me with those blank, bored expressions and they said they would confront of the children's parents. I had a small glimmer of hope that they would do just that, but I knew; deep down, that it would not be so. Dirty, covered in mud and some of my own blood, I began the walk of shame back to my home. Mother and father would be very disappointed, and we would be forced to enjoy a much smaller dinner than normal, and probably enjoy hard tack and gruel the rest of the month. Oh well. Such is life, I suppose.

Now, the road leading back into town was lined with short stone walls, about waist high to the average man in town, and they separated the small cottages and homes that made up the residential buildings of Heathglen. At certain spots, they had benches placed against these walls, simple things made of oak and wrought iron, for people to sit and converse or feed the pigeons that called northern Lordaeron their home. It was on one such bench that sat a man who would eventually become instrumental in my maturation of my person, both intellectually and otherwise.

He was a frail looking man, skinny, but tall. His beard was as white as fresh fallen winter snow, and his hair was wispy and thin, as white as his beard. He was dressed in robes of the deepest violet, with lines of blue in the hem at the bottom, and along his sleeves. He was sitting there, smoking a pipe of what was most likely Fadeleaf, if memory serves, and looking towards the sky. I did not pay mind to him as I was walking, sobbing and sniffling like a wounded animal.

"Hey, boy. What's the matter with you?" came his words, like caravan wheels driving over loose cobblestone pebbles, an altogether unpleasant sound, but for some reason, it brought me comfort. I started at the noise, and slumped my shoulders, my hands rung together like dirty rags as I struggled for a response.

"S-some school kids t-took my money." I replied, my voice barely above a strained whisper as I fought back the emotional response to the event.

"And yer cryin' over sweet money? Bah." He snorted and smirked and removed his pipe from his mouth. "So go and ask your mommy and daddy for more."

This angered me. I was a responsible child, that money was not used for sweets, it was used to that my mother could feed her family. My eyes hardened, as much as a ten year old boy could harden his gaze, and my brow knit with fury. "It w-wasn't sweet money. It was money for f-food that my mama sent me to go buy." My voice rose in pitch and volume, signaling my anger.

For some strange reason, this seemed to surprise the man. Eyebrows rose in curiosity, and his smoky grey eyes lit up with intrigue. He studied me for a moment, as if judging if I was telling the truth or not. The pipe was placed back in between his lips and he puffed on it, the smoke rising like plumes of foul air. "So, go and git it back." Came his utterly nonchalant reply.

Get it back. What a novel idea, in practice. In execution? I had already lost teeth that day, I needn't lose anymore. I shook my head in protest. "I-I can't…They're bigger than I am."

He let out a harsh bark of laughter, as if this thought amused him. It wasn't funny, but he seemed to be enjoying my plight. "Bigger than you? What difference does that make, boy? Go grab yerself a stick and whack away at 'em till they give you back your coin."

The mental image that seemed to conjure set me at ease, bludgeoning them to bloody pulps with some branch of destiny. The thought, however, would not be long lived, as I realized this would only get me into further trouble, so I shook my head. "I c-can't. Beating them up would just get mama and papa in trouble with the constable."

For some reason, to this day, I think this was the answer he was looking for. He gave a short, but affirmative nod and stood up, approaching me. "Right you are, boy. You look like you got at least some brains up in that hollow head of yours. Where do you live about?"

I pointed to the side, in the approximate direction of where my home may have been. "Outside of town. Near the fields of cherry trees."

"Show me." The elderly man said with smile on his face. "I'm visiting from a neighboring land and I need a place to rest my head, you see." He reached into his sleeve of the robe and took out a skin of water and offered it to me. "Clean yourself up first, hmm?" I took it gladly and used the cool, refreshing water to wash my face and arms of the mud and caked on blood. I only hoped the missing canine would not be too obvious.

I was told never to talk to strangers , and bringing him home would get me shouted at. However, there was something about this man. Something about the way his eyes twinkled in the fading evening light. "Well, on with you then." He said, motioning down the street with his pipe. I nodded and began to lead him out of town and towards the little farmland I would call home. The fear of having to tell mother that my coin was taken from me was ever present in my mind, and I trudged through the tall grass as slow as I could, acting as if I was bogged down by the ferns and reeds of the area. Finally, though, we made it to the front of my home, and mama came out, wiping her hands as she always did. She was smiling, but the pleasant look quickly faded.

"Mathew, where are the fruits and vegetables?" She looked to the elderly gentleman and curtsied, and he bowed his head at her in return. She didn't seem to notice the missing tooth, thankfully. That or she chalked it up to children missing teeth all the time.

"M-mama, I…well, what happened was…" I wrung my hands in defeat, casting my gaze down to the ground. Suddenly though, the stranger's voice bellowed loud and drowned me out to talk over me.

"You must be the boy's lovely mother!" He said with a grin, and it caused mother's cheeks to turn scarlet. "Dreadfully sorry, madam, but you see, your boy here…" A firm hand came to my shoulder, making my knees buckle. "Found me outside of town, weary from my long journey and used his coin to purchase me water and food, as I was without." He approached the house and mother's face was a hard line of displeasure. "Do forgive me, madam, but all is not lost! I would quite like to make it up to you!"

From the sleeve of his robe, he produced a satchel, a satchel that was far, far too big to fit without having noticed it before. He grumbled as he struggled with the clasps but finally, it was open and the bounty was made apparent. My mother gasped in surprise, but I could not see what was in the satchel.

"The finest of fruits and vegetables, straight from the Capital City itself, and ready to be offered as an offering to you and your family." He smiled at her and closed the distance, offering the satchel to mother. "All I ask is that you simply allow me to eat with my savior and his family, and be given a place to rest till morn when I might continue my journey north."

My mother's eyes never left the contents of that satchel, and to her, it may well have been solid gold she was holding. Everything he said that happened was a lie, yes, but he saved me from my and my family's shame. Mother cleared her throat and stepped to the side. "Won't you come in, mister…"

"Please, no need for formalities! Simply call me Arthur." He bowed and tapped his pipe to a boot to remove the contents and went inside. As the adults went in, he turned and offered me a wink, putting a finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence. "Mathew, go call father for dinner and hope he's caught something!" Came mother's command from inside.

I raced from the spot, happier than I'd been in weeks. I found father by the river bank and called for him. What he hauled up from his day fishing was unlike anything I'd ever seen. There was easily ten fish, if not more. Father clapped me on the head as he walked past as he saw my bright, happy face.

That night we would eat like lords. No, better than lords.

We ate like kings.

It was the events after dinner that I recalled most vividly. Our home was not what most would consider large, but we had what we had. Mother and father had their own room, and I had a small room to myself, and we were lucky enough to be blessed with a guest room where Arthur would rest that night. I was always to be in bed at a certain time when the sun had finally guttered out and the night had come, but tonight I was not in my room, as I crept towards the guest room. I needed to thank my new friend, as he would likely be gone before I roused myself that morning.

I was not prepared for what I saw. As I pushed the door open, the room seemed to glow, and a book nearly took my head off. Not because it was thrown, but because it was floating in a circle around the room. Everything in the room was floating in a circle. Not a thing touched the floor except the elder magus at the center. He was writing in one book and reading from another, but he seemed to hear me as his eyes turned to me. He smiled and with a flick of his hands, the wall of things parted enough for me to slip through. I'd heard of magic before, but I'd never seen it performed before my very eyes. The room seemed to give off orange and purple and green and yellow light all on its own, and it seemed to hum from some unknown source. It was magic as even the most talented magi couldn't accomplish.

"Mathew, was it?" He said, turning his face back to his work. The wall closed behind him with a whoosh of energy.

"Y-Yes, sir." I replied meekly.

"Should you not be in a bed, Mathew?" He said, turning to me and flicking a hand as both books shut with a snap.

"Yes, s-sir. But I wanted to come and thank you." I gave back, with a bit more confidence, but not much.

"That is not necessary, Mathew. You are a fine boy. You proved that to me today with how you chose to handle those bullies. Your parents would be proud, but let's remember our secret." He said with a smirk and a laugh.

It made me smile as well as I looked around the room. I wanted to touch and feel and see and learn! It was so fascinating. I said nothing as I was struck with awe.

He seemed to notice as he made a gesture as a swatch of purple cloth appeared in his hand. "Have you heard of the city of Dalaran, Mathew?"

"No, sir." I said with a shake of my head.

"Arthur." He gave me a harsh look but unfolded the cloth. On it was an eye, with three golden pillar shooting from the bottom, on a deep violet background. I reached out to feel the velvet cloth beneath the pads of my fingers. "It is where I am from. The spires reach the sky as if to touch it and the deep violet of our citadel is a testament to the power of the human's magic."

The description seemed to fill me with a sudden desire. I wanted to run in its streets and play in the ponds and go there for a time. "Arthur, I wanna go! Is that where you're going? Take me with you!"

He chuckled and shook his head and cast another spell, I would learn, that caused the cloth to disappear. "Maybe one day, Mathew. For now, your place is here, with your family."

"No, I wanna go to Dalaran! I wanna go to school and learn!" I reached out and scrambled for his robes, clutching them in my hands. I didn't know what came over me.

He frowned at me and brushed me away. "I am not returning there for some time, Mathew. Maybe on the trip back I can take you for a small trip and return you." He said with an apologetic pat to my head.

It would never be enough. I wanted to live there and spend my life there. I wanted to be like him. As I prepared to plead more, I heard the door open and the whoosh of a spell. The room settled instantly, no more moving furniture or books or anything. Had I imagined it? Mother sat in the doorway and gave me a harsh look.

"I am sorry, Arthur. Mathew, it is passed your bedtime." She said sternly, pointing out of the room.

"It is quite alright, madam. The boy was just coming to wish me a good night and safe trip." He said softly, distantly, like he was thinking of something.

I scurried to my room and leapt into my bed before mother could further scold me. I dreamt of the violet spires touching the sky, of wizards and dragons and magi.

I dream of magic. I dream of being able to cast the spells of the people of Dalaran. They were all like that, weren't they?


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction

Chapter 3: Reaction

The sun rose high that fateful morning and I willed myself to stay in bed to allow myself more time to dream. Sadly, though, it would not be so as the morning light filtered into my window and I drug myself from my slumber and dressed. I wondered, had our guest already left? It mattered little, as I had already resigned myself to this life. There would be no more for me beyond this uncomfortable bed, toiling in the field, my loft, and my mother and father. I would carry on when they passed, and that would be that. Did the thought leave me saddened? Quite so, really, but I would be my father before me, and his father before him. That is what young boys did in these underprivileged parts of our kingdom, carrying on what was left for them, and leave something for my own children to carry on.

Ah, but I was leaving myself to my own depressing thought. There were animals that needed to be fed, and weeds to be pulled. Work clothes donned, I left my little dream sanctuary and headed towards our little kitchen, but stopped as I heard the voices of mother and father, ever the early risers and preparing a list of chores, no doubt. Usually, I could smell cooking bacon on the stove, or warm hotcakes being prepared by mother. Today, though, it would not be so. Creeping closer to the corner where the walls of my room met our living space, I listened to their conversation. It was not wise for me to listen to the conversations of my parents, as I would learn later in life, there was much they shielded me from in my young age.

"Went out into the storage shed yesterday morning." Father's voice came from the room. Knowing mother would reply, and being such a soft spoke woman, I crept ever closer.

"Oh?" Had I been any farther, I'd have missed it entirely and probably only heard half the conversation.

"Looks like you were right. Rats got into the grain. And we're down to our last bag of feed." Father heaved a sigh as I heard shuffling and nearly darted back to my room.

There was a pause in the conversation and I could hear the worry in mother's voice. Grain was one of the staples of our household. We fed ourselves with it, and mother could bake bread it to sell for coin in town which was turned around to buy things that were necessary to keep our way of life going. "Can any of the grain be salvaged?" She asked quietly.

Father did not reply vocally, so mother continued talking. "Can we make the feed stretch till harvest?" She asked, the worry creeping deeper into her voice.

Again, no verbal reply from father, and mother heaved a heavy sigh. This presented a disturbing problem for us. With no grain, our steady supply of coin from the bread would be gone, and none could be purchased to make more bread. The animals could not be fed without the feed and they would starve and die without food. With no coin, father would be unable to purchase the supplies necessary to hunt and fish. This placed us in a dangerous position as we would be caught with no way to feed ourselves, or our animals until harvest which was at least a month or so away. My heart pounded in my chest. For all the times I wished there was more to life, my life was now in danger. Young that I was, I was still smart enough to recognize when there was a problem that needed solving.

"How much coin do we have left?" Father's voice was cold, dangerously low and with an edge I'd not heard except when I'd been scolded.

"Fourteen silver and eight copper." Mother said, the coins jingling in her little glass jar. "Will it be enough?"

Silence, I would learn, would be something that signaled grave news or harsh words. And harsh they were as father's reply would ring in my ears for years to come. "For two." He said, bitterly and it sounded like the words tasted foul on his tongue.

"We've been through worse, Adam." Mother said, hopefully. It was true that we'd been through bad spots before, but worse? No.

"No, Maven, we haven't. You and I will take turns going without. One day at a time." Boots touched the floor and it creaked under father's weight as the smacking of lips could be heard as they shared a tender moment. Belatedly, I realized my fingernails were dug into the old wood of the wall.

"I'm going to go wake Mathew." Mother said. I crept closer to my door, ready to dart inside.

"Let the boy sleep longer, Maven. A full belly like the ones we all had last night deserves a fully rested body." Father said. It was something he said often. A full belly deserves a fully rested body. Words he lived by. I went back to my room and closed the door as quietly as I could and undressed, slipping into the covers and jerking them over my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or if this was something that would pass. I laid there in silence and willed myself to fall asleep once more, but slumber would not come. Father's words rang in my ears like bells.

For two, he had said. One would have to go without, and it was, as I would discover, always be mother or father who went without. Never me.

For two.

That was when the tears came; the stark realization that mother and father were sacrificing for me, to ensure I had a full belly at the end of the day. It would be a harsh month or so that we would be forced to live this way. I'm not sure how much time passed before the rap came to my door and mother's voice floated in. Gone was the worries of the future and instead, the pleasant melody of her voice.

"Mathew, it's time to get up, deary. Master Arthur will be leaving shortly and wishes us to see him off." She said and I heard footsteps departing. I dragged myself from bed, still in a daze as I dressed. As if my ears were slow to catch up, I realized she told me Arthur would be leaving. I dressed quickly and headed from my room to see him off. If nothing else, I'd ask him to write and tell me of his home in Dalaran. A young boy with stars in his eyes, that's what I was.

Outside, his carriage was already there and preparing to leave. He was shaking hands with father, and then switching to mother to kiss the back of her hand. She curtsied and I walked up a moment later. He was still speaking to mother and father as I waited for my turn to see him off.

"I must thank you for your generous hospitality, Mister and Missus De'tylmarande. Your farm, your home, and your warm company will not soon be forgotten!" He said, his stormy grey eyes twinkling as they settled on him, but the smile faltered. "Ah, little Mathew, this is where we say goodbye, my friend."

I said nothing as he extended his hand to me. I stared at it like it was a snake ready to strike. I didn't grasp it, but maybe I should have. I realized he was my only hope to save my father and mother from what I perceived to be the threat of my own existence.

"Mathew, don't be rude." Father said with an edge to his voice. My eyes found his face and I shrank from the look in his eyes as I grasped Arthur's hand and shook it once. He, though, was not convinced of the authenticity of the weak shake. As he should be, were I had my way, his carriage would break down half way to his destination.

"Yes, well…" Arthur cleared his throat and bowed once. "Must be off. If I'm ever in the area again, I'll be sure to stop on by. Good luck to the three of you!"

Mother and father said another round of goodbyes, but I said nothing as I watched him climb into the carriage and speak to the driver for them to be off. The horse began to trot off and his violet robes danced a bit in the wind as he put his pipe to his lips and began humming. Slowly, he faded into the distance.

Were you to ask me what came over me, I couldn't answer the question with any level of certainty. My feet took me forward as I ran after the carriage, mother and father too slow to stop me. I found a small rock on the way there and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The carriage became bigger and bigger until it was within range. The magister riding in it looked at me with a look of bewilderment as I raised the rock in my hand and threw it with all my might at him. My target would be missed by miles as it thumped against the wooden carriage as I screamed after him.

"Take me with you!" I yelled, the hot feeling of tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want there to be a reason we had to suffer, and I wanted less so for that reason to be me. I picked up another rock and threw it, this one landing against the carriage as well as Arthur turned to speak to the driver once more.

It was right about then that mother and father caught up. It was father's strong, firm grasp that caught my arm before another rock could be thrown, his vice-like grip on my wrist making me wince.

"Mathew De'tylmarande, what on Azeroth has come over you, boy?" Father shouted and jerked me back behind him as Arthur was stepping down from the carriage. I didn't care one bit that I'd just embarrassed them in front of his man and I cried quietly, cursing myself for the weakness I'd shown at letting my feelings get the better of me. Maybe I did care, I wasn't quite sure.

"It is quite alright, Mister De'tylmarande." Arthur's voice was cool and collected, but I could tell the stormy look in his eyes meant he was contemplating something.

Father began to lead me away and mother looked absolutely mortified at the whole scenario, but I dug my heels in firmly and wrenched my hand from father's grasp, an action I knew would catch me a beating if he got the chance, but he wouldn't.

"No!" I hollered. I had never raised my voice to my father, but when you feel strongly about something as I did now, you tend to do things you never thought you'd do. "He's from Dalaran! It's a great kingdom, father! With great purple spires, and magic, and we can be happy there!"

"Enough!" Father shouted at me. "With what money shall we travel there, Mathew? With what food would we feed ourselves on the trip south?" His tone softened as he saw the tears down my cheeks. "Mathew, our place is here. Your place is here, not dabbling in some hocus-pocus in some magic kingdom."

"Not when there's only enough for two." I said calmly, but the look on father and mother's face might have suggested I'd shot at them. Belatedly, they realized I'd overheard their conversation from earlier, and mother looked like she might break down.

Finally, the magi spoke up, having been quite up till this moment. "Sir, if I might…"

"I think you've done quite enough, Master Arthur. Best be off." Father's voice was like a dagger made of ice, meant to pierce the mage and send him on his way, but the mage would persist.

"Young Mathew here is the prime age to become an apprentice." He began and father looked like he might become even angrier. "As chance would have it, I don't have an apprentice right now. He would have an education, he would be taken care of by the magister's there, and have all of his needs and wants provid—" He was cut off by an angry shout from father.

"You know nothing! His place is with his family, where he can be happy. We can provide for him just fine." He gestured about and yelled each word to try and prove his point, but it would fall on lies.

"But you can't, sir. You cannot pretend the conversation with your wife didn't happen." He puffed on his pipe and father looked daggers at the mage. "All I'm saying is that Mathew can go to a place where he can be provided for and cared for, and nobody will have to sacrifice anything."

"I will have to sacrifice my boy." Mother's small voice made me whimper quietly.

"Such is the plight of all mother's who watch their boys go off to war or new pastures, madam." He said, relighting the burnt out Fadeleaf with a finger.

She had nothing to say to this. Men went off to serve Lordaeron constantly, and what little friends in town mother had, it seemed each week another son was off to fight for king and country, and another daughter was off to be courted by a noble. This was no different.

It was father who would speak first. "And he will be provided for? Cared for and clothed? You can promise us this?" He asked with a small quiver in his voice.

"Without a doubt." Arthur replied quietly and with a nod. "But only him." He said this with a certain firmness, but a small twinge of regret played across his face.

"Adam, you can't—" Mother started but was cut off.

"We can sell the furniture, Maven, and make enough coin to last through the harvest and into the next." Father, always the calculating one, saw things from the perspective of the best outcome for all.

"You cannot expect me to give up my son." Mother's voice was hard, and had edges like steel.

"I don't. I expect you to do what's right for him, Maven." Father's reply was harder and like the edge of a woodcutter's axe. He turned to me and held my face in his rough hand. "Listen to me, Mathew. I don't know what the future holds. But it looks like you have a chance that we didn't have, son." Mother quaked at the idea, but stood her ground like a silent statue.

Suddenly, as much as I wanted to go, I felt my gut tie into knots. Would I ever see my mother and father again? Arthur excused himself to the carriage, but told the driver to wait.

"Papa, I don't wanna go anymore. I wanna stay with you." I said, the tears never ending. "I can eat less and—"

"No." Father said, firmly, but with kindness. "No, son. This is an opportunity you only have once in your life. You go on, you take it, and you don't forget where you come from."

Those words would forever define who I would become. Never forget where you come from. I slung my arms around father's neck and cried as I hugged him. Finally, mother came to say her goodbyes as well, kissing my cheeks and crying along with father and myself.

"We love you, Mathew." Mother whispered, smoothing back my hair.

"I love you too, mama." I said back, kissing my mother and father's faces in turn.

I don't know how long I had stayed there on that path out of town saying goodbye. It must have at least been an hour, if not longer. Arthur patiently waited, puffing on his pipe. It seemed as if he was not surprised, as if this was the outcome he expected all along. I told him I would be going home to gather things, but he told me it would not be necessary. What I wore would be sufficient to travel in.

I climbed in the back as mother held my hand and Arthur told the driver to be off. She followed the carriage as our hands stayed clasped. Picking up speed, mother and father had to run to keep pace. Our hands remained together until finally, their running could not keep with the horses and our grasps left each other.

"Don't ever forget us, Mathew!" Shouted mother as she waved, father beside her clutching her around the shoulders and waving, an altogether heart wrenching sight, never would I forget the looks on their faces.

"I won't mama! I won't forget you!" I shouted back, and that would be the truth. Never would I forget them. I waved until I could not see them, and nearly told the driver to stop so I could get out and forget this entire business.

I didn't though as I sat across from Arthur as he stared at me with his pipe. "It's a long road ahead, Mathew. Are you sure you're up for it? Not too late to turn around."

I shook my head as he neared the pass leading towards the central part of this little valley. "I'll see them again. I know I will." The tears threatened to come back, but I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "I'm going to be a good 'pprentice. You'll see." I said confidently, but my nerves betrayed my voice.

Arthur smiled and patted my shoulder. "I know you will, boy. Don't you worry, we'll make you into a fine magus and you can go back to your mother and father with sack's of gold!" He chuckled and it made me smile.

Little did I know, I would not see my mother and father again for many, many years, after many events that would define who I was, and who I am now.

Ahh, but I am getting ahead of myself. This is just the beginning of my story. The road is long and winding.

Stay a while, grab yourself another drink. This where the story gets…oh, what's that term?

Exciting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Road Ahead

Chapter 4: The Long Road Ahead

I didn't really expect it to be as sweltering as it was on the trip to Dalaran. More often than not, I found myself without my shirt on, still sweating like a hog in the midsummer sun. Thankfully, the heat abated during the night when we camped. Arthur said I would not need to take anything with me on the trip, as everything I would need would be provided for me. We did stop several times on the way there, however, particularly in Andorhal before continuing our journey, for basic supplies, things to sleep on, and food for the road. The very basics, but I couldn't have told the difference, but we bought enough for us to have what he called a feast on more than a few nights. On we traveled, leaving the hilled eastern part of Lordaeron, for the more grassy central area.

On the day we passed the Capital City, I stood up in the cart and pointed to the glittering city with its many windows, and high, ranging parapets on the wall, and the towers that seemed to catch the sun off of the pure white brick and reflect it. Everything the light touched was Lordaeron, and it felt good, something akin to a sense of pride filled me when I looked on the city. I asked if could go inside, but Arthur told me we needed to make good time to Dalaran before the month was out. Disappointed as I was, I kept my eyes on the city as it winked from sight, obscured by the hills. I could see men on horseback and women in the streets. It was not unlike Hearthglen proper but it felt so much more…magical.

On the fifth day of our travels, we entered Silverpine Forest. It was such a beautiful place, filled with gorgeous trees that reached for the heavens, and the grass was soft, and lush between my toes during one of our stops. It was on one of these stops that a rather…embarrassing moment happened for me. We were stopped and the carriage driver was feeding the horses and repairing some minor damage to the carriage and we were having a brisk morning lunch. Some dried fruit and jerky that was purchased from Andorhal just a few days prior. Arthur was rummaging through his robes for a moment and handed me a folded piece of parchment. I set my lunch down and quickly unfolded the musty paper and stared at it. It was covered in squiggly lines, and odd shapes and circles and all other manners of indecipherable characters. He stared at it in confusion, but my master seemed not to notice at first as he continued with his lunch.

"Give that a once over, for me, would you? That's the speech you'll need to give at the apprenticeship ceremony." Arthur said with a satisfied nod, and picked at his fruit more. "You'll need to memorize it before we arrive."

I stared at it, completely dumbfounded. I had no idea what any of these things were on this paper, much less how to even begin to read it. I just gazed at it, as if the knowledge would suddenly come to me in a sudden epiphany. It did not, sadly.

"Well?" My master asked with an expecting tone. I looked at him, and I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Many of the kids back home often would mock me for my inability to read, and it got me in trouble with the town's guards more often than once. I handed him the paper back.

"I…can't read, Arthur." I said, looking down at my food, feeling my appetite leave me. I was certain he was going to load me onto the carriage and return me to Hearthglen at that moment, but he simply stared at me, flabbergasted.

"You can't read?" He asked incredulously. "And I am to assume writing is beyond your comprehension as well. That would have been good information to know sooner, Mathew."

I felt myself shrink, trying to become smaller. Had I known that reading and writing were skills that were needed; I would have spoken up about my plight. On second thought, perhaps I would not have, so blinded I was by the desire to learn magic, above all else. "I didn't think it really mattered. I thought we were just learning magic." I said with a tiny voice.

"Mathew, it's not just about learning magic and slinging spells about. It's about becoming someone wise, a person people look to for advice. Magi we may be, but we are scholars and writers and poets too." Arthur chided, quite clearly displeased. He frowned harshly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I suppose you want to take me back home now, don't you?" I asked quietly, drawing my knees up.

"Yes, I do. But in the interest of my own time, it would be quicker to teach you than take you all the way back home." He said matter-of-factly, and I felt my eyes sting with his words. "Don't look so solemn. I told you things would be hard, and they just got much harder."

I looked up and him and nodded my understanding as I pushed my food away. I could hear him sigh in exasperation, and I had no idea what I did or was doing that he found so irritating. He shuffled around a moment and I stood to prepare to leave with him, but he waved a hand, telling me to sit down. He walked away for a moment, to the carriage driver. They exchanged some words I couldn't hear, but I did see some gold coins change from my master's hand to the carriage driver who nodded affirmatively. I stayed in the place we were having lunch, waiting patiently for him to return. When he did, he sat in front of me and pulled a few things from his robes, a few pieces of parchment, several quills, and an inkwell.

"We don't have the time to do this properly, so you're about to get a crash course in literacy." He said and pulled his pipe, filled it with leaf, and lit it with a finger.

I nodded and scooted a bit closer; looking over everything he had produced from his clothing. He took one and wrote something down on it, after having dipped the quill in the ink to apply a liberal amount of ink on the tip. Before showing me the paper, he waved his hand a moment at me, and there was a flash of purple light that engulfed my vision, making me blink and rub my eyes. I didn't feel it's effects immediately, but I would soon feel much different. He showed me the parchment and the squiggly lines were much less jagged and disorienting to view this time. It was a simple circle, as he had drawn it, but it had a line curving off the top of it, and a tiny little 'tail' at the bottom right corner.

"This is an 'a'." He told me, going on describe the sound it made, and what it was used for in parts of speech. I discovered rather quickly that things were suddenly easier to grasp and understand, and I was much more confident in my ability to understand what I was being told.

"Here, now you try." He said and passed me the parchment and quill and I did my best to copy it. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, very jagged and felt awkward but that too was quickly rectified when he taught me quickly how to hold it.

"Not bad, for your first try." He said with a neutral face, not pleased but not disappointed either. I found myself wanting to please this man, and would have done anything to try and ensure he was satisfied with me. He went on to the other letters of what I would learn was the alphabet. Normally, we had stopped when the sun began to set and we made camp, slept and began our travels again at sunrise. However, tonight would not be so. He recast whatever spell he had before about every hour and then continued to teach me words and things. As he taught, I found myself learning much easier, this idea of writing and reading. Once I could identify letters, we moved on to perfecting my writing of them, and ensuring I could grasp the sound of each one, and how it would be used in a word.

He looked up at the sky and sighed with a frown, setting everything aside and began to return everything from whence it came within his robes. I looked to him and figured this was a signal that it was time for bed. Camp was cleaned up and we ensured everything was ready for the morning.

"Bright and early as usual, but this time, we'll be camping here a bit longer, to ensure you've got a firm grasp on what I've taught you so far, then we'll continue our treck. It'll be another week before we reach Dalaran, and we'll use tomorrow to finish this up, and continue your lessons on the road." He said as he dressed into his night clothes, as I did. I nodded at him and he reached over to pat my head. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It didn't mean to upset you, but you have to understand; this is serious."

I took on a look of determination, he would tell me later, and I nodded firmly to him, to show my understanding, but to also show I was willing and able to understand. As he always did, he cast several spells, the sparks flying about before he retired to his tent, and I, to mine.

The next day, we enjoyed a breakfast of bread and boiled hen eggs, and ham, but then it was back to learning. The lessons were difficult, but the spell he cast upon me, made it that much easier to understand. We moved on to words, small ones, such as the names of small animals, or similar words that were easy to master. It came so easy, suddenly, and I could feel the brilliance spell course through me, and he only needed to cast it a few times then, as both of us would realize an hour had ticked by without us knowing. From there, he moved to drawing pictures, and telling me to use words and use the different sounds associated with each letter to make the word. We had used much of his parchment, and needed to go to the nearby town of Ambermill to purchase more. We enjoyed lunch in the inn while continuing the lessons, and as we worked, I could feel my confidence begin to soar as each word became easier than the last, and each sound wrapped around my tongue so much easier.

Before the sun had set, we were on to bigger words, mastering the syllables one at a time, before moving to the next word, and the next, and so on. We walked and he pointed to buildings and things, and I spelled them, used them in sentences, and even made some of my own while he thought. At camp, we moved to much bigger things, and stopped using pictures. We stopped only when we were forced to. I looked to him as we changed into night clothes.

"Master, did you use magic to make me smarter?" I asked blatantly.

"Yes, Mathew, I did. Just one of the many things magic is capable of. As I said, we had not the time to ensure proper education, but in time, you will be able to master it on your own." He said with a small smile. That smile alone made me so very happy, and I knew things would be much better from here on out. I slept peacefully that night, and the next morning, more lessons would be learned on the carriage as we continued south. I asked if there were others lessons we would need to focus on, but I would learn those in my studies once I was in Dalaran. He told me that these—the skills to read and write—were not things that could be taught there. It was required to even be an apprentice. I was a fast learner, he told me, but that didn't change the fact that I felt such embarrassment the first time it had come up. Now, I could sound out the letters and even correct myself when I made mistakes. I took matters into my own hand and spelled out words on the road, and even wrote them of my own volition. I would learn later, that he had stopped teaching my altogether when we had left Ambermill, and my studies were on my own.

He was pleased, and I could feel it every time he beamed at me and nodded that I was correct. I wrote letters that he told me would be delivered to my mother and father posthaste after we arrived, and told them of my success and learning. My studies continued as we neared Dalaran, so filled with confidence was I, that he allowed me to wander the Hillsbrad—that was the town that I was told would be our final stop in a town before arriving—countryside. I identified things on my own, wrote them down, and requested him to check my work when all was said and done. All of them were correct. He told me it would be one more night before we arrived.

"Master, why haven't you taught me any magic?" I asked one night, as I was cleaning up our camp.

"Because it is not my place. I am a master, not an instructor." He said plainly. "You will learn all of this shortly, once you have your classes and schedule and the like."

I nodded and finished my cleaning, satisfied with that answer. That night was another peaceful night to us, but much colder here, as he told me the chilly Alterac Mountains were nearby. Our destination lies just to the west of them. I shivered in my sleep, but my blanket and tent kept me warm enough. The next day, the final exchange of coins was done, and we were going through the rolling hills of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and the carriage rocked, making it difficult to read or write, so I simply held on for the ride, anxious to arrive. Due to the carriage, though, it made it a much slower going than it would have been on foot. We stopped and the carriage driver bid us farewell, and we made our final camp, next to a small hill. As the night wore on, I was so very excited that our journey had come to an end, and that we were so very close. Finally, the time came to sleep, and I cleaned up, but my master stopped me with a hand.

"Hold a moment, Mathew. Come this way." He said, gesturing towards the hill and beckoning me to follow.

I did as was told and we went to the top of the hill, and the sight I saw was…nearly beyond description. It was truly beautiful.

"That is Dalaran." He said with a smile. "That is where we are going. Enjoy the sight a moment, we can stay up a bit longer this night. There is something I want you to see."

Whatever stories you have read, or whatever things you may have seen that describes beauty, the city of Dalaran was beyond that. The city seemed to glow with a soft purple light, and the spires reached and reached for the clouds that seemed to be just away from the tops of the jutting edifices, and they were all capped with stone of the most radiant of violets. Some were smaller, but others, like the largest one in back, near Lordaemere Lake, seemed to reach beyond the clouds and had smaller spires circling it on their own, connected by bridges of blue light to the central tower. The streets that I could see were a deep maroon color, and were arranged in a style that made it physically impossible without magic. I could see the grass, as green as you can imagine, and the lower part of the towers as ivory as the whitest and freshest of fallen snow. Away from the towers, there were smaller houses, so lovingly crafted and beautiful, and seemed to be uncountable, but still sat within the walls and gates of the city, capped with the same gorgeous violet stone as the spires.

I could see mages from the various spires, all in the same violet robes, exit buildings and go to the central square of the city. "This is something the city does, in celebration of the Midsummer Fire Festival. To honor the magic we all wield and it is also to signal the graduating class of apprentices, ready to receive their adept status as mages. You will take part in this ceremony as well, when you are ready." Arthur said at length, looking to the city. I said nothing, too enthralled with the sight to quite comprehend a response.

The mages gathered in the city and began to cast, all in unison, and unleash something that could only be described as causing the sky to explode. They threw their hands to the air and unleashed a volley of firebolts into the air, which exploded in a shower of magic around the city. They began to break up the casting, so that each mage was casting separately, repeating the action. The night seemed to fade away and break into day as the fire spells lit up the sky like another sun, and I belatedly noticed Arthur was casting as well, throwing his own lot in with theirs. It was…beautiful. Beyond measure, really, but it only went on for a few minutes, before the casting died away, they all went to the houses to sleep, I assumed. I could feel tears on my face, so enraptured I was with the display. I felt a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder as he walked away.

"Get some sleep, my apprentice." He said, with a touch of warmth I had never felt in his voice to his point. "Tomorrow, we go to the city and you will be ordained as my apprentice. Then your classes will start. Do try to get some rest."

I went to my tent after he had long gone and tried to rest, but the sounds, and colors, and the display itself stuck in my mind. I went to sleep with the sights in my lids, and the sounds in my ears. I slept more peacefully then I ever had up to that point, and knew I had found my place.

Dalaran was home.


	5. Chapter 5: An Apprentice

Hey guys, sorry about the long-awaited Chapter 5, life reared its ugly head and I had to take care of some things, but I finally got a chance to sit down and write! I hope you all are enjoying what I have to offer so far, and more chapters will be forth coming much faster now. As with any Fanfiction, I'm forced to take certain artistic liberties with names and things of that nature. Based on the timeline, Antonidas would still be a boy, and he would not be the master of the Kirin Tor, obviously, so I threw in someone of my own making, as there is little lore on the Kirin Tor prior to Antonidas. Either way, please enjoy, follow, favorite and all that good stuff!

Chapter 5: An Apprentice

Morning came that day much sooner than I would have liked, and for a moment, I could have sworn I was still at home, nestled in my blankets and dreading the day to come. It took me a moment to realize my walls were made of canvas, and not of plaster and wood. That sent me to my feet quickly and scrambling from my tent and putting on my traveling clothes rather quickly, preparing for the short journey into the city. Master Arthur was already awake and preparing to leave. He turned to me and flashed me a bright smile.

"Ah, Mathew, I was going to let you sleep a tad longer." He chuckled softly as he began to break down his own tent and prepare to move it to his pack. "You'll need all the rest you can get for today."

I shook my head as I followed suit, ready to break down my own tent. I'd gone hunting with father enough to know how to take it down properly, so that was one less thing he'd need to teach me. "I'm alright. I'm too excited to get going."

This seemed to please my master who grinned widely and finished getting things in order for the last step in our travels. From where we were, I estimated it would take no more than an hour, perhaps two, to get to the gates of the city. Packs were slung onto our back, and we were off. It was only after we had left did either of us realize we had skipped breakfast altogether. It would seem my master was just as excited at returning home as I was to make this place my home. We plucked some berries from some bushes along the road leading to the gates and ate those as we walked in silence. Even from this far away, one could hear the dull roar of a great city coming to life at the early morning hours. I desperately wanted to let my legs take me into a run right up to the walls, my youthful eagerness quite strong at the time. Instead, I walked a bit ahead of Arthur, looking back only to see him enjoying what would seem to be an early morning stroll.

Frustrated was not quite the word I would use, as I was quite sure that he was doing this on purpose, making me wait as long as he could before I could be home. It was the longest two hour walk of my life, but finally, after so much waiting, we were at the gates of the city. I didn't realize how tired I'd made myself until we stopped, and I nearly collapsed, panting and sweating like a boar in the marshlands. Arthur clapped me on the shoulder and laughed as he led me past the ivory walls and into the city itself.

"Welcome to Dalaran, Mathew." He said with a wave of his hand. The streets were so crowded, and there seemed to be people constantly coming and going, this way and that, some in carriages, others on foot. Stalls were set up along the side of the road, people selling their wares, everything from the finest jeweled necklaces to the freshest of meat and fish, to fine clothing, to a cheese vendor, selling slices of cheese for the most obscene of prices! It was wonderful and frightening all at the same time. I yelped as I realized Arthur was already weaving his way through the crowd and was already making his way out of sight.

I began to weave my way through the crowd to where Arthur has disappeared, and suddenly, I collided with something tall, definitely a person, and made a small grunt as my face collided with his midsection. I, on the other hand, fell onto my rump into cobblestone, holding my head. I looked up at the person I had collided with and instantly, I was intimidated by him. He was very tall, not well built, but I could tell that he didn't need to be. He was wearing indigo robes, with gold filigree, if memory serves, with a staff in his hand that had a stylized phoenix as the head. He was looking down at me with a look of…amusement, I believe, on his face. I just gaped up at him, unable to say anything. He was a magister, obviously, but not like Arthur. His long, slender years jutted up like knives from the side of his head, with long, flowing golden hair. I'd never seen an elf before. I knew of them, but had never seen one before.

"Well, what's this we have here?" Said the elf with a smirk on his face, his voice like a soft melody, his arms crossing over his chest. "A new apprentice?"

I sat on the road, fidgeting, having forgotten how to stand, and my legs feeling like jelly. I nodded to him and spoke in a soft voice, all of the confidence I seemed to have gained during the trip here draining out by the second. "Yes, sir."

The elf chuckled melodically and bent down to offer me a gloved hand. "Well, you'll not want to keep the Archmage waiting. I'm sure she'll want to do your evaluation immediately. Which way did your master go?"

I grasped his hand firmly in mine and hoisted myself up. Or rather, he hoisted me to my feet with a grunt. "There we are." He said, taking a step back as I dusted myself off. I pointed towards where Arthur had disappeared into the building. The elf nodded and turned around, looking over his shoulder. "Very good, then. Come, young apprentice. We ought not keep him waiting."

He started to walk through the massive crowd, seeming to glide along the stone as he walked, as I stumbled behind him, trying to keep pace with the tall man. The crowd seemed to part as the elf walked, like the people were respectful enough to move out of his way, whether that was our of reverence or fear, I couldn't tell. He made it to the door of what I assumed was the inn, a sign that said The Ledgerdemain Lodge. We stepped inside and nearly ran into Arthur on the way in. I had to step to the side with a yelp to not run into the elf, and the elf had to skid to a stop to avoid colliding with the wizened human, who settled his eyes on me.

"Mathew! By the aspects, boy, keep up next time! This city can be cr—" The human stopped wagging his finger at me and turned to face the elf who kept a respectful distance. "Ah, Lord Sunstrider. I didn't see you there. I do hope my apprentice didn't cause you any trouble?"

The elf laughed, his ears bouncing as he did so, waving a hand and shaking his head. "Not at all, Master Arthur. We had a…run in just down the street, and I brought him to you straight away." He turned his head to look at me and nod with a smile.

Arthur seemed to relax, but bowed to the elf all the same, and I repeated his action. The elf laughed once more. "Please, both of you. We're all magisters in the Violet City. No need for that. Are you on your way to see Magdeline, Arthur?"

He straightened himself and smoothed his robes out, my master nodding firmly. "Have to get the boy here initiated, and enrolled in classes. Busy day, but we've a few minutes. Can I interest you in a drink, Kael'thas?"

The elf shook his head and held a hand up, his palm out towards his master. "I'll need to decline this time, Arthur. I'm on my way back to Silvermoon. Father requires me for court or some other such nonsense." The elf waved his hand like the mere idea of being in court bored him, but I found the exchange, the way these two spoke to each other so enthralling, my head whipping back and forth to regard the person speaking. Arthur nodded and the two exchanged their goodbyes and a bow, and the elf was off, towards the gates of the city, gliding as he walked just as he had before. My master turned to me and clapped me on the shoulder as he made his way through the inn to the back entrance. It was then I found my voice. "Who was that, master?" I said, keeping at his side this time, managing to weave through the crowd as he did.

"That, my boy, was Kael'thas Sunstrider. Crown Prince of Silvermoon." He said, puffing out his chest. "He visits Dalaran now and again to study and read from the library. Our library is more expansive than the one in Silvermoon, you know." He said with a wink in my direction, and no small level of boisterous pride. He puffed his chest out as he walked.

I was amazed that I ran into the Prince of Silvermoon! I had heard of the elven kingdom to the north, with trees gilded in gold, that never grow brown or fall to the floor of the woods, and their city built upon the floor of magic, fueled by the powers of The Sunwell. I had heard travelers talk of the elven capitol on their travels to Hearthglen. It was fascinating to finally hear about it from someone so experienced. We continued to walk in silence for a time, weaving through the crowd as it began to finally thin out as we approached the massive spire at the center of the city, the enormous edifice nearly touching the sky. It was the massive tower I remember from the night before, and it looked all the more splendid in the daytime hours. As he approached, I craned my head up to look up at the tower until the violet shingles at the top winked from sight. I turned my eyes forward to where we were walking, into a great hall, with plush, violet carpets, and enormous bookcases that reached for the ceiling. There were people milling about and reading, all in the same violet robes and cloak. We walked through the hall towards the back and up a short set of staircases. It was then I looked up at the ceiling, and I could have sworn I was looking at the sky. I could see clouds, the sun, and the bluest of skies magically etched into the ceiling. I stopped on the stairs and stared, eyes wide with wonderment. That sight would be burned into my mind forever, and I could feel my face break into a big smile. It was beautiful, and I would have stayed and stared for hours if not for the loud sound of my master clearing his throat. I scurried after him quickly, the stairs looping around into a back room with a large, purple and gold orb resting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. My master approached it and gestured to it.

"These orbs are scattered throughout the city, they take you to the dormitories, the classrooms, and such. This one will take you to the Archmage's chamber." He said as he waved his hand over it. "Place your hand on it, and we'll be off."

I took a spot across from him and looked at the orb. "Like…this?" I said after a moment and placed my hand on the orb and felt a great force pull my body up towards the ceiling. I yelped in pain as I felt my body leave the floor and my vision blurred with purple energy as the last thing I saw was my master grinning as he disappeared into the light, his form shooting upwards as I felt mine do the same.

When we arrived, I could feel my body stumble forward and my mouth wretch as my breakfast threatened to make itself known again, doubling over on the carpet as my body shuddered. My master made his way around the orb, chuckling softly. "Sorry about that, Mathew. Your first translocation is a bit unsettling." He reached down and grabbed me by the arms to hoist my shuddering body up. "Get your bearings, we have to be off."

I glared at him weakly as I rubbed my sore chest and arms, gasping a few times as I swallowed the bile down. We were off a few moments later, my weak legs carrying me out of habit. We went down a short hallway, before we arrived in a large, open office space. There was couched, large leather seats, and chairs that were the same, more bookshelves with large dusty tomes on them, and a large oaken desk at the far end of the room. At the center of the room was a large glass and golden chandelier, with candles floating on it and around it. We stopped at the doorway, and I took a moment to take in the room, and the people in it. Around the desk were more people, with an old woman seated at it, with a silver and blue staff floating next to her. In front of her were five more people, all dressed in robes of the finest silver and blue, and with gold filigree etched into their cloaks, with the eye of Dalaran stitched into the center. Three of them were human, with two more of them being elves. They were talking in hushed tones until the old woman raised a hand to silence them upon seeing Arthur and I, which caused them to silence and turn to look at them.

She rolled up the papers she was reading and cleared her throat. "We'll continue this meeting in the council room, everyone. Aethas, you have my blessing to continue the reports. Please, ensure that no other subjects are harmed."

The tallest elf with a hood over his eyes nodded and everyone, save the old woman, turned and began to file out the room. Soon, I could hear the translocation orb warp them all down to the lower levels, and the three of us were alone. The old woman smiled, but it didn't look pleasant, just severe.

"How can I help you, Master Arthur?" Said the woman, pushing up the glasses and holding her hands in front of her on the desk, tilting her head just so.

We approached and my master placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head. "A pleasure as always, Archmage Magdeline." He said with a soft smile as he approached.

She was silent as she waited for a different reply, and my master caught on quick, clearing his throat as he stepped behind me and placed his heavy hands on my shoulders. "I have a new apprentice I'd like to apply for, Archmage."

Her smile immediately fell and she looked at me. I could feel her eyes boring into me and I looked away, my form shrinking as she stared at me. "Another one, Arthur? Don't you think that you're too o—"

"Too old?" Arthur laughed. "May I remind you that you took on apprentice just last winter."

She pursed her lips and looked at me once more. "What's your name, young man?"

I swallowed hard. "Mathew De'tylmarande, ma'am." I said, forcing myself to look at her. She tapped her fingers together, like she was displeased with my name.

"And how old are you, Mathew?" She asked after a moment.

"Ten, ma'am." I said after another moment, looking at her, then up at Arthur, whose face was pensive and withdrawn.

She sighed and rubbed at her face. "Arthur, he's ten. You know he's too old. How many times, Arthur? Six. No older than six." She said, stabbing her finger angrily into the desk.

My master didn't back down, at least for now. "This one is special, Archmage. He's able to use Arcane Brilliance spells cast on him with the first cast. He's a special one."

She blinked in surprise, looked at me, then back to Arthur. She sighed and took her spectacles off and set them in front of her. "Arthur…"

"I was twelve, Magdeline. Now look at me. A master at thirty, and still here another twenty later." He said at length, gripping my shoulders. "What do you say, Maggie? Give the boy a chance."

Her face fell and she reached into a drawer at her desk and pulled it open, thumbing through some papers. "Once chance, Arthur. He has one chance and you are fully responsible for him. If he doesn't excel within the first five years, he can't be taught. Simple as that. Are we clear?" She narrowed her eyes, and added on to her statement as an afterthought. "And it's Magdeline, when conducting business."

Arthur smiled and bowed his head at her. "Of course, Maggie." He said with a wink, and she pursed her lips once more, and I could feel her bristle with anger and magic. He quickly turned me from the room.

I looked back and hollered to her. "Th-thank you, Archmage!" I said past my master. She said nothing as she held her face in her hands. My master turned his head to regard her as we walked.

"When does the next initiation begin?" He said with a bit of s sing-song to his voice.

"Tomorrow!" She shouted past her hands. "Tomorrow at noon! Now get out!" She screeched at Arthur.

He laughed and we were at the translocation orb as the door slammed behind us. Arthur's smile faded quickly and he looked at me. He could tell I had a million questions, but he stopped me with a hand. "We haven't much time. There's a speech you need to memorize before tomorrow?"

Our hands were on the translocation orb, but the feeling was in reverse this time, but it was much less jarring and disorienting, and I only buckled my legs when we arrived. We were off down the stairs quickly.

"I pledge my life to the pursuit of magic and knowledge, to learn to bend fire to my will, to learn to mold frost to my desires, and to dominate the arcane to my wishes. This is the city of Dalaran, and I am Kirin Tor. My life is magic, my warmth is the heat of my flames, my comfort is my studies, and my classmates are my brothers and sisters. My master is my shield, and my instructors are my shield. To this I swear, to the Kirin Tor. I am Kirin Tor." My master said slowly as he walked down the stairs. He turned to look at me. "You'll need to memorize this before noon tomorrow.

I began to repeat it slowly, Arthur correcting me as we went. We walked through the city back to the Lodge where we would be sleeping. Through the night, we practiced the speech, and before long, I repeated it several times on my own.

I am Kirin Tor. To the Kirin Tor I swear.


	6. Chapter 6: Her

Chapter 6: Magic

The night passed quickly, my sleep deep and peaceful. The large plush bed, with the silken purple and gold sheets were like a cloud and slumber found me quickly after I laid my head down, but not before Arthur ensured I knew the speech by heart. When morning came to greet my sleepy face, I could hear the cardinals chirping outside my bedroom window, and I nearly thought I was back home, and the cows would need to be fed, and the fields need tilled, but I was pulled from my slip into old times, by the sound of my door coming open, and someone coming inside, and the sound of dishes clinking together coming with his heavy footfalls. I could smell freshly cooked eggs and bread, and I drew the covers down from my head and sat up.

I was greeted with the smiling face of my master. I grinned back, knowing today was the day I was going to be a magi. A member of the Kirin Tor, and a practitioner of magic, and someday, I'd slay dragons and rescue princesses. I beamed at my master and he seemed to notice, as he laughed heartily and brought the platter he was carrying to my bed and set it down. My stomach grumbled loudly at the spread of eggs, fresh fruit, buttered toast, and fresh milk.

"Good morning, Mathew." Arthur said as he sat at the end of the bed with his own toothy smile. "I trust you slept well?"

I nodded to him and licked my lips, still looking at the food. I was caught in the moment of such a heavy breakfast, and the task that lay ahead of me today. It was nerve wracking, to say the least, and my appetite kept coming and going in the following minutes. Arthur gestured to the food with a wave of his hand.

"Well, don't just stare at it." He said with a laugh in his voice. "Eat up, you have a big day ahead of you, my friend, and an even bigger day tomorrow."

I quickly grabbed my plate and looked at it. Caught in a moment with no appetite, I could tell Arthur was already devouring his breakfast, putting his eggs on his toast with more butter and eating them together. It made my hunger return with a vengeance, and I mimicked him, placing my eggs on my toast and devouring it quickly. The two flavors mixed together were pleasant, and I washed it down with some fresh strawberries and a swallow of milk or two. As I ate, my stomach churned, but I willed my food to stay in my stomach, until I had finished it all, my master waiting patiently as I did so.

"All done?" He said once I put my plate down and I nodded after my milk was gone as well. "Good. Now, do you remember the speech?" I thought for a moment, pursing my lips, but nodded all the same, repeating it before he had to ask, which seemed to please him as he nodded thankfully. "Good. Now, get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs."

As he left, I stopped him, looking up and speaking quickly. "Master?" I managed to get out. He turned to look at him in surprise.

"Do you think I'll make a good mage?" I asked, unsure of myself all over again, but my master's smile gave me confidence.

"Mathew, everyone is a good mage. You'll be no different." He said very matter-of-factly, but he held up a finger. "Now, will you be a great mage?" He paused and thought for a moment. "Yes, I think you will be a great mage, Mathew."

With that, he left without another word, and that instilled me with great confidence and, once the door snapped shut, I was out of bed and putting my freshly laundered clothes on in a rush, making sure I was mostly presentable in a matter of moments. It was odd, having nothing. At home, I had a bed, more clothes, a few toys and personal affects, but here, I had nothing. It was a depressing notion, as I looked in the mirror in my worn travel clothes, but I wouldn't let it ruin my spirits again. I left the room behind and bounded downstairs and made for the door where my master was patiently waiting. I saw a few masters walking past and they waved to Arthur as they past.

He looked at me and gave me a quick nod. "Ready?" He said, and began walking.

"As I'll ever be." I chirped as I walked at a brisk pace ahead of him.

He laughed and led me towards the spire we had entered yesterday to meet with the Archmage, but this time, thankfully, we bypassed the room with the translocation orb and further into the spire. It was impossibly big inside, probably a trick of magic. There was no way this many rooms and things could fit inside this spire, despite the impressive edifice.

The auditorium was a great, circular room, with candles floating in the air, and row after row of benches, and there were people already filing into the room. It seemed this would be a public event, and that made me all the more nervous. The ceiling was a great mural of swirling colors of blue, red, purple and gold, with the symbol of Dalaran in the center, and six star bursts just above the eye, and below the golden spires jutting from the bottom, was a curved half moon. It was awe inspiring, and I was not quite prepared for my master to leave me behind. I ran to catch up with him, and he stepped onto the stage and he gestured to the table behind where we were standing.

"That is where the Council of Six sits during an initiation." He explained. "The Council will be your friend or your enemy here, Mathew. Ensure you do your best, now, hmm?" I nodded in understanding and we walked along the stage. He pointed to the opposite side where we were before. "We'll start over there, and then we'll walk this way when our names are called. You'll be given your robes, your spell book, an apprentice staff, shoes, work clothes, and everything you'll need once you begin classes. It'll be your responsibility to launder them and ensure everything is cared for."

I nodded my understanding once more and was committing all of this to memory and was already exciting myself for the classes I would take, the spells I would learn, and everything else I'd be doing in Dalaran. Maybe I'd even make friends or—

A flash of golden in the audience caught my attention. It seemed one of the townspeople had hurt themselves at some point, a squat gentleman with a great beard, muscular. The woman standing over him was an elf, in pearlescent robes and hair that was like spun gold. She had a small staff with her, strapped to her back with a cord of blue twine, and her eyes were like the blue of the ocean. I stared far longer than I had ever meant to stare, and I found myself drawn to her. I wanted to talk to her, even though she was probably more than a couple decade my senior. The townsperson was thanking her, and she looked up and caught my eyes, and flashed me a beautiful white smile and did a small wave with her petite hand.

I was jerked back into the living world by a hand on my shoulder. It was my master with a quizzical look on his face. He looked as if he was going to ask me what I was doing or thinking about, but there was some commotion behind us, and Arthur waved me off to the side of the stage, where other apprentices and their masters had began to gather. I looked out into the crowd to find the woman again. She had taken a seat between two other elves, all three of them looking very similar. The one to her left was another woman in white and silver robes, much older looking, and have a stare of perpetual sullenness, slumped down in her seat. The other one, a man in heavy plate armor and a sword slung across his back, with one leg on the other. He was all smiles and looking pleased. I tried to catch her eyes again, the one in the middle, but she was focused on the council being seated.

The Council of Six was the ruling members of the Kirin Tor, who ever saw everything within and sometimes without the city. There was one member who was elected the Archmage, who oversaw the council itself. There was an elf with pale white hair and red, flowing robes, Archmage Magdeline, another elf with purple and silver robes, a human woman with auburn hair and golden and purple robes, a young looking man with the beginnings of a great beard, and another man who looked like he should have been skulking around in the alley behind the Citadel, with his sunken eyes, and black and purple robes. He sat before anyone else did, simply staring ahead. Once they were all seated, the room became quiet and Archmage Magdeline stood up and walked around the table, addressing the audience with a small smile on her face.

"Every year, more and more people flock to our city to learn. To grow. To succeed." The archmage began, hands clasped behind her back. "This year, today, is no different. Allow me to be the first to introduce the college of Dalaran's newest apprentices."

The auditorium erupted in raucous clapping and cheering. I looked out at the crowd, and the woman was clapping, as was the man, but the one sunken into her seat simply couldn't be bothered to do so.

"Today is the day you young men and women will begin the rest of your lives within these city walls. Your masters will guide you on the path you will take, and your instructors will ensure you receive the best magical training any human kingdom has to offer. Whether you are from humble beginnings or you are a noble from the Capital City, Dalaran sees each of you will all the same eyes." She gestured to all of the apprentices and more cheering and clapping was heard. The elf in the purple and silver robes afforded a small smile to himself, arms crossing over his chest in a triumphant sort of way. Once the clapping had died away, the archmage turned to us and clasped her hand in front of herself, and there was some shuffling at the council's table.

"Now, then, I will call you up each one by one, and you'll take one of each item the council is offering you here, and then you may seat yourselves over there." She spoke to us directly, then turned to gesture to the completely empty section of the auditorium. She clapped once and, reaching inside of her robes, pulled out a rolled up parchment and began to read the names after unrolling it.

I looked back over the crowd and saw the girl again. This time, I was able to catch her eye and she smiled at me, waving her little hand, and I waved back. The man next to her nudged him and said something to her which caused her cheeks to turn scarlet, and her other sibling to roll her eyes in irritation. The man shared a soft laugh and settled back into his seat. The girl's cheeks stayed red for sometime before her eyes went elsewhere.

"And finally, as a late admission, we have a Mister Mathew De'tylmarande from Hearthglen!" Called Magdeline, looking none too pleased that I was still there, as it seemed she wished I'd have gotten cold feet or some such nonsense.

I nearly didn't hear her, and was only brought back when my master gave me a shove and I stumbled forward just a bit, managed to straighten myself and went up to the table. The first thing handed to me were my robes, thick, soft material given to me by the pale haired elf with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. His features were…oddly reptilian but I said nothing as I took the robes and everything and walked down the table to the elf in the purple and silver robes, who handed me a large tome with a chain on it which was looped around me, and nearly caused me to fall over from the weight of the thing. Next, the auburn haired woman slipped a staff with a strip of cloth around me so it could sit on my back comfortably. Next, the bearded man smiled at me and handed me a small, thin case, which I assumed was to be a wand case, if my master's things were any indication. Finally, I got to the sickly looking man and he thrust a pendant with the symbol of Dalaran etched in a golden surface into my hands.

The clapping resumed as I finished taking my things and got down from the stage and sat with my peers, who were all looking at their things and talking in hushed whispers, but I was content sitting in silence and looking for the girl in the crowd. Magdeline continued her speech and addressed us a few times, but I was too busy looking to hear everything that she said. I did turn my attention back when all of the apprentices stood up and began to walk away, and the auditorium began to slowly empty. My master was quickly at my side and I sucked on my teeth for a moment before I jumped up once and raised my voice so he could hear me over the din of the crowd.

"Is there anything I have to do right this moment?" I asked all in one small breath and it seemed to catch him off guard. He hesitated to answer, looking at the rest of the apprentices.

"Well, you have to go get situated in your room. Shown where things are." He said, scratching the back of his head.

This was my chance to go talk to her, and if I waited any longer, I'd lose the nerve. I grumbled at him. "Can it wait? Please? You can show me everything later, right?"

"Mathew, what has gotten into you?" He asked sternly. I didn't quite know how to answer him, as I was currently looking for some place to change quickly into my new clothing.

"It's important!" I nearly shouted at him, causing my heavy book to clap against my thigh painfully.

He frowned at me and waved me off. "What could poss—"

"There's someone I need to talk to!" I said with a small whine in my voice. I honestly didn't know what came over me; I just had to talk to the golden haired beauty I saw in the crowd. It was a life or death situation it seemed. Don't ask questions as to why, you'll understand later.

Arthur, however, seemed to understand and he grumbled but waved me off to join the rest of the apprentices. I ran away, carrying my arm load of clothes, weaving carefully through the crowd until I found the restroom. Going inside, I quickly locked the door and turned towards the small shelf and set my things down on it.

It was strange, putting on robes for the first time, but I quickly stripped down to the buff, and put the under clothing on first, the white linen shirt and black linen pants, the heavy boots, and then the robes themselves. I quickly discovered it was simple enough; this simply wrapped around your form and over your head, and tied in the center of your chest. They were comfortable, if a tad heavy, but seemed to fit me perfectly. The staff and the book were put back over my shoulder, opposite each other and I used a bit of water from the basin to wet my hair and slicked it back, looking myself over in the mirror. Smoothing out some creased here and there, I stopped for a moment and let the new feeling sink in. of my new life. I seemed to lose myself and my mission as I stared at myself. I was still a short, skinny farm boy, but I felt more mature and prepared in my new clothing. Leaving my old clothes behind in the washroom—Arthur said I wouldn't need them anymore anyway—I headed out into the nearly empty auditorium.

I looked around and licked my lips, heading for the exit and out the front of the Citadel, backtracking from where Arthur and I went in. The crowd was beginning to disperse, going back to their work and their homes. I looked around and began to lose faith that I'd never find her, but a flash of yellow down the street to my left caught my eye, and I quickly bounded down the steps, my hand on my spellbook to keep it from hitting my leg like it was. I turned down the street and I saw her and her two companions heading towards the exit of the city near Lordaemere Lake. No time to lose!

Following them, a chariot pulled out in front of me, cutting off my pursuit. The driver and the animals pulling it didn't seem to notice me, and there was no way for me to go through the chariot, so I looked around and saw another entrance into the lodge from yesterday. Ducking in there, I nearly ran into a serving woman carrying a platter of drinks. She shouted at me as I ran past.

"Hey, kid, watch out!" She called out, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry!" I called back as I wove past a table of Dwarves having a drink, and then past someone coming up the stairs who yelled at me as well. I went out the exit we'd come in yesterday and ran down the street to the left and looked down to the right, seeing where they'd gone. They were nearly out of the city and I followed. They were talking loudly, and it seemed they were out for a stroll, so I had time to catch up now.

Finally, after a moment, I managed to catch up, calling after them as I ran. My lungs burned and my chest ached from my sprint to them, and they didn't hear me, but the one I was after, the one in the center, looked back and saw me, smiling softly.

"Excuse me!" I said as I reached them, out of breath and skidding to a halt in front of them, hands on my knees, trying to find some air for my deflated lungs. "E-excuse me."

The other two finally noticed me and looked back as well, the man smiling at me, but the other simply crossed her arms and remained sullen.

"Well, well, well." Said the man in an all too cheerful tone, approaching me slowly, arms at hjis side carefully. "If it isn't your admirer, Tanya, the apprentice from the introduction ceremony, followed us out here to get my sister's autograph, did you?" He laughed slowly.

Truth be told, I had no idea what to say or do once I'd found them. I was like a coyote with a squirrel; I didn't know what to do with it now that I'd caught it. I simply stared at them for a moment, catching my breath. After a few gulps of air, I managed to right myself and look at her.

"I-I was just hoping to get your n-name." I stammered out after a moment, looking at the woman, my eyes darting briefly to the man. They were all siblings? The sullen one simply rolled her eyes and walked away. The priestess turned to look at her sister, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"My name is Ti'tanya Dawnshatter." She said with a smile. Her voice was like honey, and smooth as silk. It made me smile just hearing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister De'tylmarande." Her hand extended out to me and I reached out to take it, shaking her hand gently. She was still so much taller and older than me, but I couldn't help becoming quickly infatuated with her.

Her skin was perfectly soft and unmarred, and we withdrew our hands from each other, and my fingers brushed hers as we withdrew from each other. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Dawnshatter." I said with a grin.

The man bumped his sister out of the way and he grinned at me and offered his massive, gauntlet covered hand. "Andris Dawnshatter. Tanya is my sister." I shook his arm, and I thought he'd pop my arm off with how hard he shook it. "It's always nice to attend the ceremony when we're in town."

Ti'tanya nodded with her brother who laughed softly. We stood there silently for a moment, me unsure of what to say and them having nothing else to say. I looked at her and summoned the courage to speak again.

"Do you study in the city as well?" I asked, puffing out my chest to make myself seem taller.

The two looked at each other and shared a giggle between the two of them. She nodded. "Yes, in a manner of speaking. My brother and sister are just in town to visit me and take me home for a month."

Oh, she was leaving, but she was coming back? That gave me some hope. Finally, after another moment of silence, the sharp tones of a woman speaking Thalassian found its way to my ears, and it was the other sister at the end of the road calling for them.

They looked back and called back to her in their native tongue once more, then looked back at me. Ti'tanya reached out and touched my cheek with her soft hands.

"We have to go, Mister De'tylmarande. But perhaps we'll see each other after the month is out?" She asked quizzically, cocking her head to the side, causing her hair to fan out gently. I nodded enthusiastically, perhaps too enthusiastically.

They said their goodbyes and her brother laughed as he heavy hand found my shoulder and clapped down, nearly causing me to fall under the weight of his heavy hand. They turned away and I called one more goodbye and watched them leave. I turned and headed back towards the Citadel, and where the apprentice housing was. I glanced back one last time, and caught Ti'tanya looking at me with a smile on her face. We waved one last time and I could hear her brother's laugh.

I rubbed my fingers together on the hand that touched hers, and looked at it with a huge grin on my face, lost in the euphoria of meeting someone new.

I began my search for my room and my master, my thoughts with Ti'tanya and the future, especially the end of the month.


End file.
